Hiro's Star Shard
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: After a strange visit, Hiro's found himself bouncing from world to world. Wondering now if he'll ever get back to San Fransokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Unknowingly, Hiro saw a lot more than he'd thought when he rescued Abigail.

He didn't realize he was being watched, either. By people both good and bad.

Two shadowy figures watched on as they saw him gaze in awe at the surrounding area, before completing his mission, with an unfortunate loss. One grinned, then walked, the other trailing behind as usual, "He sees the beauty the other worlds could hold with light. How adorable-How _disgusting_." she laughed a bit, "Perhaps though-With the right push-He could prove useful to us."

"And how do you plan on gettin' him to join us?" the other called to her.

"His heart is still young, and grieving from loss. That is when it is at its weakest."

* * *

The other group watched over him with intrigue, "So he has made himself an armor that can protect himself from the darkness, yet he sees the beauty of light." he looked over at two boys who were sparring with one another just outside, "He has no ability yet to weild a keyblade-But great potential." he then stood up, heading downstairs, "Riku." he called one of the other boys to him, who obeyed, "I have a mission for you."

"Certainly, Master Yen Sid-What is it?"


	2. Strange Ship

Hiro Hamada was flying with excitement throughout the city, looking for any signs of trouble as he was latched onto his robot companion, "See anything, buddy?" he asked.

"I detect an unidentified object in the air-It is carrying a form of life within it." Baymax responded, then paused, "It appears it has collided with something, and has lost control."

"Well then let's go check it out." he smirked, then contacted the rest of the group to follow him.

Once they had it in their sights it was obvious to see that the one inside was definitely human, he was fumbling around with the controls and trying to get it to work again, but of course it was in vain as pieces were falling off of it still, "Catch it, Baymax!" Hiro ordered, and within a few moments, they were bringing the ship down to safety again. Off to Fred's mansion though, since they had many questions to ask still.

* * *

At the mansion Baymax opened the ship and Hiro walked in, Fred squealed in the background, "We totally found alien life!" he clapped, "I wonder if it's an invasion!"

"Fred." Gogo smacked the back of his head, "You're an idiot-There are no such things as aliens."

"You sounded way too excited at the thought of invasion." Wasabi pointed out to him.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit having an alien is cool."

"Say he's an alien one more time and I'm gonna hit you with one of my discs."

"I'm quiet."

Hiro walked on board, and to the boy, "Scan him, Baymax." He asked, and the robot walked up to him, "Scan complete-He has retained no injuries. However, he is quite shaken up. His hair color is also unnatural and it suggests he's had a traumatic event in his life."

In shock the new boy didn't react, as the shock from the thought of crashing seemed to have knocked him out, Baymax picked him up and the two walked out, "Honey Lemon, Baymax, can you watch him while I check out his ship? It looks like it's made of some weird material."

"Sure thing." she smiled, walking into the house with Baymax. Fred followed behind, begging to get a better view of their new 'alien' to which he was simply ignored.

Hiro picked up a piece of the material that was inside the ship, strangely this was was shaped like a star. But it seemed to be made of the same material as the outside of the ship, even if the coloring was different. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped off of it, "This isn't really like anything I've seen before." he muttered a bit, Gogo and Wasabi coming over to look at it. But suddenly they both jumped back as it began to glow, Hiro attempted to drop it quickly, but it was too late and within moments-He vanished.


	3. Make your wish come true!

"Where am I going?!" Hiro called out to nothing in particular as he felt himself bouncing around the place, clutching to the thing just in case. He couldn't help but keep his eyes shut though, and suddenly felt himself crash-Hard.

* * *

Rapunzel was cleaning her room as she usually did, when the night came she let out a sad sigh, "It's almost by birthday.." she muttered a bit to Pascal, "Wonder if mother's gonna be here this year."

The chameleon perked up, scurrying over to the window and gestured for her to escape, she frowned, "No way, I like it here and so do you. Remember?" a pout from the animal, "Now listen, I know that there's nothing we can do, but maybe she'll take us to see the floating lights if we ask this time!" the animal sighed, rolling its eyes-When caught in its gaze was the sight of something, he began to point to it and the girl looked up, gasping in surprise.

She leaned against the window, closing her eyes and began to make a wish, "Star light, star bright, shooting star I see tonight, oh I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight-A gleaming hero of the sky to take me to the floating lights." she grinned in excitement, Pascal smiling to see his friend happy once again, but screamed, catching the girl's attention as she looked and saw the star-Coming right at her! Within moments she dodged the thing, pressing herself against the wall as it blasted in, glowing beautifully it hit against another wall before stopping. The glow vanished. Revealing a boy, who fainted, hugging a blue star in his hands laying on the ground, dressed in strange purple armor.

Rapunzel and Pascal looked at one another, then ran over to the boy. She glanced him over, and grinned, "Pascal, do you know what this means? My wish came true!" she bounced in excitement, leaning down to see the boy's face, "Oh thank you, mister hero! Is there anything I can get you now?" she asked, noticing he was fading in and out of consciousness.

He groaned, his vision blurry and his words were slow as he tried to take things in, "Honey...Lemon?"


	4. A Push to Adventure!

Hiro awoke to something sour in his mouth, and he sat up coughing, "W-" he tried to speak but was cut off with something sweet going in now, with a spoon of course. It was sticky, too. His eyes shot around and stared at the source of this-To see a girl...With a jar of honey in her hands, "Glad you're up!" she smiled widely. Setting the jar to the side, "That was a pretty weird thing to ask for, y'know?"  
"...Ask?"  
"Y'know, honey and a lemon."

It took him a minute to realize where he was-And that this wasn't Honey Lemon, "O-Oh. Thanks." he had a headache-Probably a side effect from the flight. He reached his hand up against his head-And realized his helmet was gone...And his hair was neatened out, "Where did my helmet go?" he asked, then saw it next to him and put it back on. He looked at the girl, trying not to freak out, "Who are you?"  
"Rapunzel." she smiled widely at him.

Rapunzel? Like the storybook? He rose an eye, then looked behind her. Sure enough there was at least seventy feet of hair flowing behind her, "Ah-"  
"Well? What's your name?" she inched closer. He didn't feel very comfortable, "Hiro."  
"I KNEW IT!" she bounced up, excited, Hiro would've asked what she knew but she explained it anyway, "I knew you were my wish-A hero of the sky!"

So that was why she seemed to cling to him, "You wanted a hero...Of the sky...?"  
"Yes!" she grabbed his hands, pulling him up, "And you'll take me to see the floating lights-Right?" Rapunzel's eyes were filled with joy. Hiro decided that she was crazy, "Uh...Sure?" in all honesty he didn't know what she meant, but he was in her house, stuck in her hands, tied up with her hai-Wait.

He looked down to see his legs wrapped with her hair, "Why'd you tie me up?!"

Rapunzel looked sheepish now, "Well...Mother said that people outside this tower could be kinda dangerous...I wanted to make sure you were my wish before I let you out..But I know you're not here for my hair now." she smiled widely at him, pulling her hair and spinning him around until he was dizzy as a result, "Let's go, Hero!" she grabbed his arm, and led him to the window.

"Wait-What're you doing?" he asked, Rapunzel shoving a lock of her hair in his hand, "Hold that good and tight." she said, pushing him out of the tower.


	5. NewGuide

Hiro screamed, holding tightly to the hair he was given he turned his head back up to see Rapunzel twisting her hair around some kind of hook and sliding down after him, the hair reached its end finally and Hiro found himself sliding as well. He managed to slow himself and get off at the end, and stepped aside. The girl simply staring at the ground, "Please don't push me out of any more windows." he pleaded, then saw the fear in her eyes.

The kept staring at the ground like it was some unknown element in the world, and would kill her. Carefully she placed a bare foot on it, taking in the feel of grass on her foot before smiling, then releasing her hair she danced about the place. Mild wonder went to how her hair got off the hook with no one to release it, but he could hear her yelling about how now her life would begin.

The fourteen year old shook his head a bit, "How long were you in that tower?" he asked her, another sheepish reply, "Like...My whole life." she admitted, and he felt a little bad, "Oh...Why?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's a secret!" she grinned, grabbing his hand, and dragging him into the nearby forest, "I can't believe I did this!" she laughed, then realized what she had said, "I cannot believe I did this.." she grabbed her legs and hugged them.

It continued on like this and Hiro could only wonder what had happened, "What's wrong now?"

"M-My mom's gonna kill me for sneaking out like that!"

A sigh escaped his lips, "If it helps any, I would sneak out all the time at home." he admitted, she looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. And-" a rustle came from the bush and Rapunzel panicked, holding a frying pan he didn't know she had and latching onto the younger boy, "Are they bandits?! Thugs?! HAVE THEY COME FOR ME?!" Hiro tried to support the extra weight but was falling over fast. He knew he should've worked on lower body strength better-But of course he only completely fell over when another human body collided onto them.

The now three were scrambling to get up, Hiro not realizing his magnets had turned on in the crash and latching onto something now until there was a pull.

Hiro looked to see someone with brown hair, he had some facial hair growing, and brown eyes that were glaring at him. Hiro looked to see his hand to see Flynn pulling at it, "Let go, kid!" he demanded, Hiro grabbed his arm and flattened his palm to show him he wasn't attemping to steal it, Rapunzel looked at it with awe, "Whoa-It's some kind of magic here." she grinned widely, trying to help get the satchel out of his hands, Hiro realized and turned off the magnets, "No, nothing like that." he admitted, "Just an accident."

Suddenly, the bag escaped from all hands at the sudden movements and its contents fell out-A crown and a wanted poster, Hiro's eyes widened as he grabbed the paper-Careful not to let Rapunzel see it, since she was freaked out as it was. He was a thief? And by the looks of it-He'd stolen the royal crown. Hiro narrowed his eyes, "I'll be right back, Rapunzel. I need to have a word with this guy. Just...Stay put, okay?" she nodded, waiting patiently in a bundle of her own hair as Hiro dragged the thief away, turning on his mangets and latching once again to the crown to force the other to follow.

"Seriously, kid-What do you want, how're you doing this-AND WHAT IS WITH THAT DUMB OUTFIT?!" he growled through his teeth.

"I think I'm more in a position to ask questions here." Hiro glared, "You're a thief, wanted by the royal crown it would seem, and you need to give me one reason to not turn you in this minute."

Flynn looked a bit panicked at Hiro, then at Rapunzel waiting, before he picked the kid up, holding him arm's distance away, "You can't do that!" he pleaded, "Listen, this is gonna be the last time I promise, and I do NOT want to get captured!" he had to shift so as not to drop the small boy, "Lemme go!" he demanded, "Please, kid! I'll do anything!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Hiro glared, then had an idea, "Fine-You've got until after her birthday to convince me otherwise." he smirked, sure he was gonna turn him in anyway, but he definitely needed someone to show him where the 'floating lights' were. The other guy looked a bit confused, "Why her birthday?"

"Because you're going to be our guide to the floating lights."

"You mean the lantern thing that they do for the princess?"

"...Yes." Hiro nodded. So that's what they were? "Now put me down." Flynn obeyed, "Sorry, kid. But the kingdom and I obviously aren't sympatical right now-"

"I guess that we'll have no other choice then. I'll go find the nearest guard and-"

"FINE." the older boy threw his hands up, "I'll take you to see the lights!" he paused a moment, the boy wasn't easily frightened, but the girl obviously was, and it appeared he wouldn't leave her behind, "Now to make it up-Hows about I treat you both to the best restaurant in the kingdom!"


	6. Snuggly Duckling

Rapunzel looked a little worried, "Is everything alright, Hero?" she asked him. The new man looked ready to laugh, "You're name's Hero? That's dumb." he snorted, covering his mouth. Hiro frowned, "There's nothing wrong with it! What's your name!?" he demanded, "Flynn Rider." a smirk.

"That sounds like some uncreative name from a storybook!"

"It's better than 'Hero'"

"Do you even know how it's spelled?!"

"Duh, H-E-R-O."

"That' not how you-"

"BOYS!"

They both looked up at Rapunzel, who had chimed in, "So?" Flynn grinned, grabbing her shoulder, "Well, blondie-Shortie and I were talking and decided that you needed extra protection! So as a favor to you I'm gonna help you two see the floating lights!" a squeal came out, "Really?!"

"Yup, as a matter of fact we're all gonna grab a bite to eat and head straight over there right after!"

Rapunzel jumped about happily, Hiro gave Flynn an 'I never agreed to eat' face. But it was too late, he had to follow, since after all Rapunzel was following him now.

* * *

They arrived at the place and Hiro frowned, "This doesn't look like a very good place." he pointed out to them. Flynn shrugged, "Well if you two can't take it-The Snuggly Duckling is a five star eatery after all. But if you're sure I could take my satchel and be on my way."

"I-I do like ducklings." Rapunzel admitted, hugging her frying pan, "Yay!" Flynn squealed, throwing his arms up in the air like a small child before they walked in, Hiro hid the satchel along one of the beams before following them in. No need to attract unwanted attention to Flynn...Yet.

He walked in and his eyes widened as Rapunzel once again latched onto him, as inside there were nothing but thugs, bandits, murderers, etc. The absolute worst of the worst inside, he gave a glare to Flynn, who smirked, "Well if you're ready to go I guess I'll be on my-" he was stopped by another thug. Hiro was picked up and Rapunzel's hair grabbed in interest, "That's a lot of hair." the guy pointed out, Rapunzel pulled it back. At least they didn't seem to want to hurt a woman. "S-She's growing it out." Hiro said as an excuse.

"What kinda armor is this?" the thug questioned to Hiro who was squirming-Why did everyone in this world feel the need to pick him up, "It's just something I made." he tried to cover for it, "So this kid's a blacksmith?"

"Guys-We've got something better!" another called to them, and gestured to Flynn who he'd stopped. "Someone get a guard!" he ordered, and the man ran out. Soon of course, there was a fight to see who could collect the reward money for him. Hiro and Rapunzel began to fight to get him back.

While Hiro tried to actually get to him, Rapunzel began to work with a board and hit one on the head. The force actually showing a vibration throughout his body as he turned to face the girl. Hiro ran and stood in front of Rapunzel, he couldn't just let her kill herself, "H-Haven't you ever had a dream?" she asked him.

The man walked over, knocked Hiro to the side and pulled out his axe _Oh no_..Hiro began to try to come but was stopped by a rather large thug, and held back from assisting her.

The man stopped, seeming to go into a vague mode, "...I had a dream." he said, throwing the axe and forcing the musician to start playing.

"Please no.." Hiro begged, "Nonono...No singing." but it was too late. There was singing.


	7. Spontaneous Song

"I'm malicious, mean and scary." the man started singing.

"No." Hiro grumbled, but was ignored.

"My sneer could curdle dairy."

"No no no!" Hiro said louder, but was pulled back again.

"And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest!"

Hiro groaned, Rapunzel didn't seem to be scared anymore, though. Since instead she went along with it. Hiro placed his head in his hands while they kept singing, trying desparately to ignore it, but was thrown over to Vladamir, who was the largest thug, onto his shoulders, "Come on, kid! You've got a dream, right? What is it?

"Uhh...I don't sing."

"Neither do I." Flynn said as he was asked the same thing. However, once they saw the thug's swords they decided otherwise. Flynn first, "I've got dreams like you-No really! Just much less..Touchy feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!" He took Vladamir's unicorn, placing it on a pot, "On an island where I own-Tanned and rested and alone!" they all grabbed him, ready to launch him, "Surrounded by enourmous piled of money!" they threw him to the side, Hiro was launched onto a Barrel that he struggled to balance on as they juggled fire about him.

"I-I've got a dream!" he found himself forced to sing, "I've got a dream! I just wanna get back home all in one piece! But with every passing hour-" he was interrupted by Rapunzel, "I'm so glad you brought me from my tower! Like all you lovely folks we've got a dream!"

Hiro looked at the window, seeing a hooded figure...Holding the satchel! It was obviously a woman, and she didn't seem to happy about what Rapunzel had just said. Was that possibly her...Mother? She spoke of?

No more time to think, he was dragged off while people around him were singing. He meant it, he really missed home-Where no one burst into spontaneous song and dance..But still they weren't killing them. Which was better-Right?

Finally they all ended, and before Hiro had a chance to relax himself the man from before burst in, "I got the guards!" he smiled, the trio gasped a bit but soon the man from before directed their attention behind the counter.

He pulled a lever and revealed a passageway of sorts. He smiled softly at Rapunzel, "Go-Live your dream."

"I will!" Flynn said happily, the thug glared, "No-Your dream stinks!"

Flynn crawled in and Rapunzel thanked the bandit before crawling in. Hiro tried to follow, but felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "Listen, kid. I hope you can get home, too." he muttered. Hiro looked at him, but was pushed into the passageway and then cut off from the Snuggly Duckling.

Hiro caught up with the other two and heard Flynn trying to quiz Rapunzel about things, "So what about your hair?"

"Nope."

"The mother?"

"Nope."

"What about this kid here, then? Are you siblings?"

"We don't even look related." Hiro snapped at him. Flynn turned his attention to Hiro, "Then why're you following this girl around?"

"He's what I wished for." Rapunzel said plainly, making Flynn confused, "Wish?" suddenly there were footsteps heard behind them, "They went down this way!" a guard could be heard calling. They all three ran.


	8. Recap

There was a recap needed in his head.

They had just been chased by bandits, guards, and a horse which Hiro had to use a FRYING PAN TO SWORDFIGHT. They nearly drowned, apparently Flynn Rider was actually Eugene Fitzherbert, they knew that he was a superhero from another world, and Rapunzel's hair glowed. He sat down, his helmet taken off to drain out the water-Hopefully nothing was damaged inside-and rubbed his temples trying to proccess this all in his head before he went insane. There HAD to be a logical explaination to this all, but there wasn't. She sang, her hair glowed.

Hiro looked up to see Eugene's hand being currently wrapped up in her hair. Rapunzel said it did more than just glow-But did he really wanna know what else it did?...Yes.

He watched and heard Rapunzel begin to sing her song, "Flower gleam and glow." her hair started glowing at that moment, "Let your power shine." the chameleon from before was looking at Eugene, pointing out Eugene's hand smugly, "Make the clock reverse..Bring back what once was mine." the glow went around Eugene's injury and he looked a bit stunned, "Heal what has been hurt-Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost-" it almost seemed a little unfair to Hiro when she sang that. After all, he'd lost something before, but he didn't say anything, "Bring back what once was mine...What once was mine..."

Eugene had his hand unwrapped and he looked at his palm. His mouth went wide and he showed them that his hand was completely healed. Hiro's eyes widened at that-How was that possible?!

Explainations were in order, Rapunzel explained that she was able to do this since she was born, and if her hair was cut it'd lose it magic. Eugene explained that he did the name from a storybook, and Hiro explained that he only became a hero because his brother died.

It was silent for awhile, but soon Hiro and Eugene left to go get more firewood.

Eugene looked at Hiro, "...So how do you spell it?" this caught the younger boy's attention, "Huh?"

"How do you spell your name?"

Hiro paused a moment, "...H-I-R-O."

He paused, "Weird name."

"Well I am from a different world."

"Point made." he smirked, picking up some wood, Hiro helping, "Hey-You don't think you could make me some armor with some super strength, do you?" Hiro looked up at him, he smirked, "Because super good looks I've already got, with that I would be unstoppable!" The younger boy started laughing at this, as they soon got enough wood and headed back to Rapunzel-Who looked rather frightened. She hid something and smiled at them, "H-Hi."


	9. Kingdom Fun

The two wanted to ask what had happened, but Rapunzel fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning Hiro woke up to something tickling his face, he scrunched it up and looked at something no one ever want to see like this.

He saw the tail of a horse dangling over him.

With a gasp he backed up and wiped off his face so as to check that nothing unsavory got on himself, then looked to see where the horse's head was. It was watching Eugene. Was the horse...Sweating on him? Seriously how did he not-

He woke up and looked at the horse, then smirked trying to sleep more, "Well I hope you came to apologise." the horse didn't take that too long to get mad. He grabbed onto his boot and started to drag him, Hiro climbed on the horse's back and tried to pull his head off of him, whispering, "Come on, I need this guy-We're lost!" the horse looked at him for a second with...Pity? Hiro looked a bit amazed that the horse was so animated in his expressions but even so the horse once again pulled at Eugene's foot-Who screamed.

It was a loud enough scream to wake up Rapunzel, who grabbed onto Eugene and tried to get him away. They got his boot off of him and Hiro tried in vain to redirect the horse away from them. "Should've taken Aunt Cass up on horseback riding." he muttered a bit as he kept pulling on the horse's neck.

Rapunzel stood between the horse and Eugene, trying to calm him down, and he seemed to obey, Hiro was confused and saw though that it was the chameleon talking to the horse-Not her.

"Sit." she ordered, and the horse listened...Throwing Hiro to the ground, "Ow."

"Sorry." she suddenly perked up, petting the horse who wagged its tail like a dog, "Good boy!"

"Unbelievable." Hiro sighed, reaching for his helmet to put it on.

He placed it on and the horse seemed to cuddle up to her, its name was 'Maximus' it appeared. She smiled, "Listen, I need you to not get this guy arrested." she smiled, esturing to Eugene. The horse glared, "Just for twenty four teeny tiny hours. Then you two can chase each other to your hearts content!" They both looked away, and Rapunzel sighed, "It's..Also my birthday."

With a huff, the horse stuck out his hoof, and Eugene grabbed it with his hand so they could 'shake on it'. Rapunzel spread their limbs apart, and walked in awe. Hiro straightened himself out following, hearing a grunt from Eugene. He guessed Maximus hit him since when he turned around the man was holding his stomach.

Of course now it didn't take them too long to get to the castle town, where Eugene yanked a wanted poster of himself off and tried to feed it to the horse. Who proceeded to spit it across his face before laughing. They both looked up to see both Hiro and Pascal holding a warning finger to them before turning around with Rapunzel.

But suddenly Hiro was stopped, "Okay, Hiro. Listen, your outfit isn't gonna work in a crowd, and her hair isn't gonna work in a crowd." Hiro looked up at him a bit confused, and Eugene looked around and grinned when he saw some little girls playing with their hair, and a tailor pondering on new outfits. He whistled to them and they took no time dressing Hiro (Who decided he would never forgive Eugene) and braiding Rapunzel's hair.

Hiro went through two outfit changes, first one was a blue dress (He was REALLY never going to forgive Eugene) due to a mistake on the tailor's part. Eugene laughed as the tailor forced him out of the dressing room, falling over and holding his side, "Aha-N-HAHAHA! N-No Hir-Hiro's a boy." he admitted to them after they'd dragged him out. They looked embarrassed (Not as much as Hiro) and changed him again, this time an outfit more like Eugene's. Hiro was still red with embarrasment though, holding a bag with his armor inside. "Come on, now. You'll blend in a lot better." he smirked, as Rapunzel thanked the girls before dragging Hiro and Eugene across the town. Where they studied some books, ate cupcakes, drew, and danced the rest of the day.

Hiro didn't join in the dancing part willingly, though. As he sat on the sidelines with his bag when he heard a voice saying, "It's for the lost princess."

Lost princess? He turned to see the images of a king and a queen holding a little baby, but an adult was blocking what the baby looked like and soon a girl who was his age (But you couldn't tell since Hiro was a little shorter than her) pulled him into the dancing. Forcing them all to dance the entire day away until finally a man yelled that the festivities were starting and they needed to get to the ships.

Hiro bid farewell to a little girl that was his current dance partner and walked up to Eugene and Rapunzel, "Looks like it's time." he smiled at them.

Rapunzel squeeled, "I'm so excited-Thank you so much Hero. Thank you Eugene." she smiled at them both and hugging them.

Eugene managed to get a boat and soon he and Rapunzel were on it, "You coming, Hiro?" he asked and he shook his head, "No, I need to see one more thing."

"Suit yourself." he shrugged, and tossed a bag of apples to Maximus who eyed him suspiciously, a laugh, "I bought them."

The horse relaxed and ate the apples, but froze when Eugene added, "Most of them."

Hiro in the meantime went back to the art of the king and queen, but had changed back into his armor. Since it was getting darker and he wouldn't see them properly without it-Thankfully it wasn't damaged from before.

Hiro pressed a button and it illuminated the picture as though he were seeing it in the day time. His eyes widened, the baby had hair that almost seemed to be made of the rays of sun themselves. Her eyes were a beautiful green color, he thought about the woman he saw outside the tavern and it all hit him-Rapunzel. Rapunzel was the lost princess!

Hiro ran to go tell her but suddenly he saw something glowing in his bag. He reached in to see what was left in there, and pulled out the piece from before, "H-Huh-Oh no not now!" Hiro begged the thing but soon he was engulfed in the blue light.

Rapunzel looked up in the sky to see a familiar shooting star going away, she smiled a bit, "Thank you, Hero." she whispered a little, understanding what was happening, "You've made my dream come true...And brought me to my new one." she glanced over at Eugene, who was waiting for the celebration to start.


	10. New World

Two figures watching them from before were now joined with a third one, this one was quite tall, and he smirked when he saw it, "So this is the kid ya want me to break? Too easy. Matter of fact I even have the perfect tool. Guaranteed to crush him."

The female in the group smiled wickedly at this, "That is good."

* * *

Hiro bounced along the world, trying with all of his might to get this thing under control, and swearing that he needed to examine this thing properly when and if he ever _landed_! Not to mention if he ever got _home_ he'd burn the thing and hold the inventor hostage until he had a complete explanation for why he was seemingly going into storybook worlds.

He looked up to see another world beginning to appear around him, "Oh please be San Fransokyo.." he pleaded to the object as he felt himself crashing into something again.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" came a booming voice that made Hiro's eyes widen a bit. He glanced up to see a woman who was quite large in build and was was wearing a crown. Her hair was tied into a bun and she was holding a scepter with a heart on it. Hiro guessed she was royalty of some kind, but she yanked the boy to his feet, showing him the damage he'd done to the place, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Hiro did feel a little bad, not too much but a little, as he looked onto the done damage. Her flowers were all in ruins and mushed into the ground, "Sorry." he muttered a bit but soon he felt himself being shaken, "YOU PLANTED THE WHITE ONES WHEN I SPECIFICALLY REQUESTED RED!"

He paused, "I didn't plant any flowers!" he pleaded with her, "WHAT MANOR OF CREATURE ARE YOU!?" she kept demanding, flipping Hiro over and letting his helmet fall off of him.

A tiny man, one even shorter than Hiro was, walked out from behind her and grinned, "It's a little boy!" he pointed out to the woman.

Hiro finally got released and relieved as he was set on the ground. The large woman examined his face and she lit up, "He's absolutely adorable!" she laughed and Hiro stood up, facing them and trying to get the dizziness away from his head. There was another yelling, however, when he stood still too long, "WEREN'T YOU TAUGHT TO BOW BEFORE ROYALTY?!" she demanded, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

Hiro didn't want to take his chances against this woman and offered a quick bow to her, "Uhh...Where am I if you don't mind me asking-"

"I DO THE QUESTIONING! And always say 'Yes your majesty'" she hissed at Hiro.

Hiro sighed, "Yes, your majesty."

"Now-" she smiled, gesturing Hiro to follow, which he did after grabbing his helmet, "Tell me what you were doing in my rose garden."

Hiro sighed, "I just got a little lost."

She seemed to actually be unable to care less about what Hiro just said as she added, "So you've come to visit me on my unbirthday?"

He blinked, "Uhh...Sorry-Your majesty-But I don't exactly know about an unbirthday." What in this world was an unbirthday? However, Hiro's answer didn't seem to bode well with this woman as she hissed, "THEN YOU'RE A SPY! AN ASSASSIN!" she pointed at him accusingly, "OFF WITH HIS-"

"Milady." the small man from before tugged on her dress, "Couldn't we sentence him after the celebration? Pretty please?" he smiled a bit. "After all, no need to spoil the festivities-Right?"

She paused, then shrugged, "Very well. GUARDS!" she called, and two...Cards? Came and stood behind Hiro, following him under her orders. Making certain he wouldn't run off.


	11. Unbirthday

Hiro stared at the table, was it really only tea and cake? He had a feeling he'd get really tired of that really fast. He continued to stand until he was literally shoved into a seat, he looked around...A rabbit? A...Oh! He was in Wonderland!

Hiro groaned though, that meant no one helping him at all.

"Where's your hat!?" the hare asked him, to which he looked a bit stunned, "I'm sorry-What?" he asked him, the Mad Hatter added on, "Everyone knows to join a tea party you need a hat, ears, or a bow." he laughed, "But it looks like you've got none of those."

Hiro blinked, turning his head and pointing to his ears, "Not those kind, sonny! THESE kinds!" the rabbit held up his own ears to emphisize his point, and Hiro sighed, but realized and held up his helmet, "Would this count?"

"Why certainly!" Hatter laughed and Hiro put it back on his head.

Suddenly though they were wishing each other a merry unbirthday, and then went around adding on, "It isn't your birthday, right?"

They eventually reached Hiro, "Is it your birthday today?"

He wanted to lie and say yes, just to be left out of this, but somehow he found himself shaking his head, "IT'S NOT?!" the entire table roared, bursting out into song, "No more singing." he clenched his teeth, but a cake shoved in front of him, "Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true!"

With a sigh he pressed the button on his helmet and blew it out. Wishing nothing more to be away from this table-_Wish granted_ and he was rocketing away from it. Only hearing the end, "A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TOOOOOOO YOU!"

Hiro listened, as they released the last bit of the last sound in that whatever was thrusting him upward had stopped. His eyes widened as he found himself falling down now, flailing in the air for anything to try to grab onto and reaching to bring the cover back over his face and he closed his eyes.

He plummeted through the trees and landed on the ground with a loud thud. A groan, he landed on his stomach.

Hiro opened his eyes and saw in front of him a grinning cat's face. He was twitching mentally and stared at the thing, "No. Your fur is not pink. You are NOT smiling and you most certainly WILL NOT TALK." he seemed to order it. The cat bounced back onto his tail, giggling like mad, "Is that what you believe in?" it asked him. Then vanished, appearin on a nearby tree, "What a dull person you are, then."

Hiro glared, standing and facing the cat, "I am not a dull person!"

The cat grinned, "You are so."

"Am not! You don't know who you're talking to!"

"And you don't know where your words are coming from." he flicked his tail, "Do you need some direction?"

Hiro shook his head, "No. I don't." quite frankly he didn't trust anyone or anything in this world. Especially not a cat that was obviously trying to mock him.

"Very well, if you need a shortcut just call me." he vanished stripe by stripe and the last thing to fade was his smile.

Hiro looked around, not knowing really what he was supposed to do until the shard activated again. He made a mental note to himself-

Invent cat translator for Mochi so he can tell the cat not to mock him.


	12. Strange Things

He continued to walk, but suddenly collided with someone else and fell back.

"Omph-Oh my I am so sorry!" a female voice was heard, Hiro looked at her, a little girl with a blue dress, long blonde hair and a ribbon tied a bow, "I didn't see you there."

Hiro shrugged, "Should've been watching where I was going-You okay?"

She stood up and offered a bow, "Absolutely. My name is Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled, he was relieved to see someone with some shreds of sanity-Even if it was from a ten year old, "My name's Hiro."

She smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I need to catch up with the white rabbit."

"White rabbit? Why're you following him?"

"Well it's not every day you see a rabbit with a waistcoat and a watch. I merely wish to find out where he's going." she seemed to see something and ran, "Goodbye, Hiro!"

Hiro had no choice but to keep going, although he turned back when there was a shriek of terror coming from Alice. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, eyes wide at the sight before him.

Alice was surrounded by strange black creatures that had obvious intent to harm her. Hiro soon ran over to defend her-He didn't know how he was gonna fight them but it wasn't like there was any choice now.

They all swarmed and soon tried to attack the two, Hiro put his hands up and electricity surged out of his suit-Hitting one of the creatures and causing it to dissolve away. His eyes widened-Was his suit really malfunctioning? If so..Was that when he was in the river with Rapunzel?

It didn't seem to be the case as Hiro almost seemed to will it whenever they got close to them. When the last one was gone Alice offered a curtsey, "I don't know how to thank you enough, Hiro. Really I'm indebted to you." he smiled, "Just stay safe and we'll call it even." She smiled and thanked him again before leaving for where the tea party was at and Hiro to his thoughts.

He stared at his hand in wonder-What happened to his suit? Reluctantly he lifted an opening to see the inside and saw it was still completely dry. Nothing felt weird, but a voice spoke up, "Consider it a gift from me."

Hiro turned around to see the Cheshire Cat sitting on a branch, Hiro narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to my suit?!"

"Nothing to the suit, something to you."

He froze, "No. You-"

"Don't you believe in magic?"

he held his head, "N-No." he shook his head, "I'm not here-I'm dreaming I'll wake up and Fred's gonna want a new upgrade since I passed out at his house. That's what's gonna happen."

"You've seen it before." he laughed, Hiro didn't know how to respond, "Have you ever wondered what happens here when the lights go out? You think you're on top of things but really you're just starting from the bottom."

Hiro opened his mouth to say something, but the cat was gone and the scene changed. His eyes squinted as the lights were way too bright and straining his eyes to see, he saw he could turn them down though. But then he remembered what the cat said-Was this a good idea?

Or should he turn them off?

Curiousity got the better of him, he turned out all of the lights. But the room was still bright, he sighed, looking up and seeing he was no longer on the floor...But on the cieling.

"Why am I-" Hiro began to ask but the gravity shifted and he screamed as he fell to the other side. He looked up, "WHY AM I SO SHORT?!" he demanded out of nothing around him. The table was much larger than him, maybe three times his size now. He'd need to find a way onto the chair just to get to the top of it.

Hiro noticed the other lights and gave up-Maybe he could just break them with whatever electricity the cat had done to his suit.

Somehow it worked, and it was rather dark in the room now.

"The shadows are coming." a voice was heard behind Hiro, who spun around and narrowed his eyes, "Shadows?"

The cat was next to a bottle, "Are you thirsty? I'll share in a minute. I do hope you've prepared your heart for the worst. If not-Too bad." he concluded, vanishing with the bottle next to him.

Hiro heard a loud clanging about the room and he looked up, then saw suddenly a large creature-Not tall persay, but large compared to his current size-came down, juggling some flaming batons around as it looked at Hiro.

He gulped, and had no choice, he knew he needed to fight for his life now and began to shoot some of the electricity again at it, dodging as it continued to swing the flames near the child now.

Looking about it appeared there'd be nowhere for him to hide, anyway. He kept dodging, wondering how he'd even get close to this thing with that fire.

"It appears you're in distress." the cat was heard behind him, "Very well, be glad the Cheshire Cat takes heart in aiding those in need." Hiro looked at it, the cat clicked its paws together, "It is but a pittance-But I shall grant to you what strength you lack."

Hiro looked at his hands, they were glittering in frost now. He looked back where the Cheshire Cat was just moments before-But he was gone now. He looked back and decided to give this new thing a try, the voice of the cat was heard, "It'd be a pity, if the hero were to die simply because he didn't believe in magic."

Hiro held his breath and focused on it, the image of this thing freezing came to mind and suddenly frost shot out of his hands, hitting the large shadow and forcing it against the wall even. It fell to the floor, having been frozen solid it broke upon contact with the ground.

Hiro looked at his hands, then at the thing, "Congrats, take your prize." the cat said, and the bottle appeared. Hiro looked at it, but took a small sip and saw the world getting smaller around him.

He'd never been so happy to be five feet tall before.


	13. Waking Up

Hiro slumped onto the nearby chair, finally pulling the star out of his pocket he examined it, "What is this thing?" he wondered aloud, staring intently at it. He'd known a lot about mechanics, most things like this were child's play to him-But he _didn't_ know what this thing was!

That's what bothered him the most of all.

He slumped back and began to poke at it, he sure wished that he still had his tools at home to examine this thing. He really wished he were home, to be honest. There was a yawn, and Hiro jumped from the presence in the room, he looked left and right to try and find the source of it all but only saw a few doors...One of them spoke, "You're a quiet boy-Aren't you? I didn't hear you coming in."

Hiro screamed and fell back, getting a chuckle from the door, "If you want to get in I'm afraid I'm locked right now."

"Uh-N-No I don't." he admitted and shook the thing, begging it, _anywhere but here! Anywhere but here!_

The thing seemed to obey this time, bouncing around the bizzare room before finding a way out with Hiro.

* * *

The rest of the team, however, back in San Fransokyo, had just gotten the new boy to wake up. The first thing he saw was Baymax and that got him to call out in shock, looking around he saw that he was sitting on a couch, surrounded by threei people in odd armor of sorts (Save for one that seemed to either be a giant lizard or a guy in a suit...He went with the suit) and he rose an eye, "Where...Am I?"

The lizard guy screamed, "Oh man-A real live alien that can totally speak our language! It makes Freddy so happy!" he clapped his hands. Definitely a suit by his muffled voice.

The girl who was in pink walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You were in a crash and passed out-Are you okay?" she smiled at him. When he confirmed he was alright she continued, "What's your name?"

"Riku.."

"Listen, Riku you've gotta rest. The crash knocked you out for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?!" he was shocked, how was that possible? There was a robotic voice speaking, "Your heart rate is increasing dramatically. You appear to be nervous."

He looked up, "How do you know?"

"I am a robot, I am programmed to know the condition of all my patients."

"Huh..."

"HEY WASABI! GOGO! HE'S AWAKE!" Fred called into the next room suddenly, and two more people came rushing in, joining in surrounding him, suddenly though one of them, a girl wearing yellow armor, had picked him up, "Listen, kid. I wanna know right now just what your ship is made of, how it works and WHERE THAT PIECE TOOK OUR FRIEND."

Riku gulped, they didn't really take his...Star Shard?...Did they?

The other girl grabbed her arm, "Gogo, listen. Hiro said it himself-Using violence against people wasn't the answer. Remember what we learned?"

She tensed for a minute, not ready, but eventually put him back on the couch, "Alright, then. So listen, my friend went to inspect your ship, he found this weird blue star thing and suddenly he vanished. What did it do?"

Riku's eyes widened, "I've gotta go get him, then!" he said standing up, but the large robot grabbed the back of his shirt, "Your heart rate is going faster. I recommend you relax before you get hurt." Riku was picked up and placed on the couch again.

"Listen, we've got all day to listen to this." Gogo said, popping her gum, "So-What's up with this stuff?"

There wasn't a chance they'd let him leave without explaination. He was forced to share everything..

* * *

The dark group continued to watch Hiro. A fourth had joined them, he laughed, "Looks like it's my turn to boogie now!" he chuckled. The woman haulted the newcomer, "Remember your task this time."

He laughed, "No promises."


	14. A World With Ghosts

Hiro landed hard again and growled in annoyence, sure he was away from Wonderland now-But still he wished the landings could be less painful than they were.

This concern was completely forgotten as he saw where he landed in-A graveyard. As a matter of fact his head was mere inches away from the grave of what looked to be someone's dog. He gasped and stood up fast now, backing away. He noticed something else different-

His armor changed.

Instead of the purple armor he wore it was now completely black and dented, his gloves were twisted to look like the claws of monsters. Hiro pulled off his mask and looked at it for a moment, it looked as though it were melted and would be painful to actually wear (although as Hiro would mentally note it still felt the same) and then he finally noticed his reflection.

His eyes looked horrifically sunken in, his face now pale and partially stitched. He opened his mouth as he looked at the reflection, revealing his gums had tightened and his teeth were now elongated. A couple of them looked sharper. Hiro found himself a little worried as his skin felt weird on him. But he remembered the way it looked well from a funeral he attended in memory of a friend of Aunt Cass. He poked it a bit for a test and he froze a bit. It felt like all of the blood was drained from his body.

He found himself breathing rather fast, wondering now what had happened-If he'd died or something to cause these changes. Did he even need to breathe? There was a bolt the center of his neck. He knew that if it was touched he'd feel it completely through his skin.

He shook it off as an illusion-Surely it must be.

Hiro took off a glove to look at his hand-stitched completely together with one robotic finger. He reached for the other glove to see the damage to it and gasped as it refused to come off. He glanced closer to it and saw it had actually melded to his skin, like it _was_ his hand now.

He closed his eyes and felt the side of his neck.

He had a heartbeat. He wasn't dead, thankfully. But what happened to him? He looked down, one of his legs were robotic now, the other was stitched together.

Hiro put his glove and helmet back on and looked around. This place was the absolute definition of well...Halloween. He began to walk to the gate and paused, placing one of the sharp gloves onto it. Did he really want to explore this place?

...No. But he felt like he needed to anyway. He needed to find whoever did this to him and demand to know why.

But Hiro couldn't bring himself to actually push the door open for the first few minutes, though. Until a shriek behind him made him jump, the gate opening as he turned around, breathing heavy with a hand on his heart. Which he could feel pulsing against his armor.

There was a ghost, a ghost of all things in front of him laughing, "Sorry about that, kid!" it said still laughing before flying off.


	15. Town of Halloween

Hiro swallowed hard, forcing a strong face as he entered the town. He peeked around the corner to get a better view of the residents there-

They were all monsters. No, literal monsters.

They were cheering on a skeleton who stood atop of a fountain, who simply called to them, "It was our most horrible yet-Thank you everyone!"

In any other world that comment would sound sarcastic. Hiro thought to himself, trying not to get seen by any of the residents there as they soon were beginning to head home.

Soon they started to walk to where he stood, he sucked in his breath and hid behind a broken piece of wall from them. Watching carefully as they left one by one..He'd really hoped they were gone so that he could get a better look at this town.

But of course they weren't, as Hiro noticed a skeleton's hand on his shoulder, causing him to leap back. Taking a fighting stance as he faced him. Who only grinned a bit at him and chuckled, "No need to worry, I won't scare you...Well, yet." he admitted. Then continued, "I was noticing how well you were hiding-But you didn't jump out at anyone as they passed. It's alright to mess up on a scare once in awhile though if you weren't certain when to jump. The best time is when they are still somewhat in front of you-" the skeleton paused, getting a look at the younger boy.

He pressed his skeletal hand against his chin and then realized, "Of course! No wonder! You're not from this world-Are you?"

How did he know that?

"Are you a friend of Sora's?" he grinned at the boy. Who was Sora? Hiro found himself shaking his head no and the skeleton reached out his hand, "Well, my name is Jack Skellington." Hiro stared at the hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it, "Hiro Hamada."

"Well, Hiro. I was just about to head to the lab to speak with the doctor about an invention for next Halloween-Care to come along?"

A lab! Finally! Hiro shook his head excitedly at the very thought of it. He could probably coax the doctor into letting him borrow some tools for examining the shard Hiro had and then finally-finally he could get back to San Fransokyo! Jack motioned for him to follow and he gladly did.

Of course, Hiro's joys ended when he saw a swarm of those shadows from before surround the two.

"Heartless?" Jack said aloud, then looked at Hiro, "Are these friends of yours?"

"No." Hiro hissed between his teeth at them, registering their name as 'heartless' now.


	16. How to scare

Hiro swallowed hard, forcing a strong face as he entered the town. He peeked around the corner to get a better view of the residents there-

They were all monsters. No, _literal_ monsters.

They were cheering on a skeleton who stood atop of a fountain, who simply called to them, "It was our most horrible yet-Thank you everyone!"

_"In any other world that comment would sound sarcastic."_ Hiro thought to himself, trying not to get seen by any of the residents there as they soon were beginning to head home.

Soon they started to walk to where he stood, he sucked in his breath and hid behind a broken piece of wall from them. Watching carefully as they left one by one..He'd really hoped they were gone so that he could get a better look at this town.

But of course they weren't, as Hiro noticed a skeleton's hand on his shoulder, causing him to leap back. Taking a fighting stance as he faced him. Who only grinned a bit at him and chuckled, "No need to worry, I won't scare you...Well, yet." he admitted. Then continued, "I was noticing how well you were hiding-But you didn't jump out at anyone as they passed. It's alright to mess up on a scare once in awhile though if you weren't certain when to jump. The best time is when they are still somewhat in front of you-" the skeleton paused, getting a look at the younger boy.

He pressed his skeletal hand against his chin and then realized, "Of course! No wonder! You're not from this world-Are you?"

How did he know that?

"Are you a friend of Sora's?" he grinned at the boy. Who was Sora? Hiro found himself shaking his head no and the skeleton reached out his hand, "Well, my name is Jack Skellington." Hiro stared at the hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it, "Hiro Hamada."

"Well, Hiro. I was just about to head to the lab to speak with the doctor about an invention for next Halloween-Care to come along?"

A lab! Finally! Hiro shook his head excitedly at the very thought of it. He could probably coax the doctor into letting him borrow some tools for examining the shard Hiro had and then finally-_finally_ he could get back to San Fransokyo! Jack motioned for him to follow and he gladly did.

Of course, Hiro's joys ended when he saw a swarm of those shadows from before surround the two.

"Heartless?" Jack said aloud, then looked at Hiro, "Are these friends of yours?"

"No." Hiro hissed between his teeth at them, registering their name as 'heartless' now.


	17. No Singing

The two quickly attacked, using magic both of them to fight. Hiro looked about the place in confusion-Where had they come from even?

They were all taken care of quickly and Hiro looked back at Jack, who didn't seem too pleased with what was going on. A small voice came out from behind him, "Jack?"

Hiro and Jack both turned around, Jack responding to his name and Hiro just out of curiousity, "Sally!" he smiled as he walked over to the owner of the voice-It looked like a rag doll of sorts. But Hiro could tell it wasn't all that, there was real flesh on her as well. Hiro opened his mouth to ask a question, when he was grabbed from behind.

There was no time to react as he was stuffed into a sack. "LEMME OUT!" he called, as he felt himself being thrown into something hard. He groaned as he suddenly felt more weight jump on top of him and faintly heard Jack's voice, "Lock! Shock! Barrel! Let him out this instant!"

"No!" three small voices were heard and now Hiro felt humiliated. He was being kidnapped...By _children_?! And apparently couldn't overpower them to get out!?

He continued to try to get out of the sack, something proving to grow more diffucult as he felt whatever he was thrown into beginning to move quite fast, obviously an attempt to get away from Jack, in addition to the fact it was tied on the outside and the three little monsters were on top of him didn't help his mobility much. Fainly he heard Sally say something about 'more heartless'.

So he was pretty stuck there while he tried to think of an escape plan, wishing his clawed gloves would pop whatever this sack was made of, or that he knew how to burn the bag.

But finally, he was brought to a hault, and the weight got off of him. Now was a good time to try and escape again as he tried to fiddle through the material to try and get at the knot, but was lifted again into something. He tried to stop himself as he felt himself going down a slide of sorts.

It wasn't a fun slide down, either, as he kept getting hit in the sides from this thing, "This is cruelty." he gritted as he finally hit the bottom of it. _Finally_. Hiro managed to at last get out of the sack...And saw what looked similar to a casino about himself.

Hiro poked his head around and then finally noticed something looming over him. Eyes seeming to glow and a smirk on his mouth, "Well well well, what have we here? Hiro Hamada, huh? Oooohh! I'm really scared." he chuckled, "So you're the one Maleficent was talkin' about? BWAHAHAHAAHAAA!" Hiro groaned as he heard him continue, "You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me-You've gotta be! He's not even the right size!" He picked Hiro up and got a glare from the young boy.

"No singing." Hiro held a finger up in warning to him, "I've had enough of that."


	18. Game Over

The large sack creature-Who kept addressing himself in third person as 'Oogie' had placed Hiro in some kind of cell. Causing the boy to glare at him, "Now listen, you're gonna invent something for me to control the heartless and take over Halloween Town!"

"No." Hiro crossed his arms, being one of the top students at the SFIT and also a superhero, it was quite common for him to try to be intimidated by someone who was a good deal larger than him. He'd learned quickly how to keep himself calm in these situations.

There was a growl coming from the thing, as he left he warned Hiro that he was going to set up a game for them to play.

Hiro really tried to escape from the cell as well, but after an hour of trying he'd slumped down, staring now at the robotic leg that had replaced his own upon entering. He poked at it and was a bit surprised that there was feeling in it. He also wanted to upgrade the thing but soon the ground beneath him opened, swallowing him into another hole, and back where he started.

Glancing around the casino-like place he wondered what sort of 'game' he was going to be forced to play.

Until there was a rumble behind him.

Hiro turned around to see a large heartless staring him down, it was a coffin that was broken slightly and had _something_ peering out of it. Atop was a plant of some form with sharp vines coming out of it so that it could stand.

Oogie laughed on the platform above, "Welcome to Oogie Casino-First rule is: You LOSE!" he began to watch as it opened the coffin and hands extended out to try and grab Hiro.

However, he managed to dodge in time. Then cast a thunder on the horrible thing.

But it hardly did anything to him!

Biting his lower lip the teen looked around, trying to find something to defeat this thing.

He then noticed buttons by his feet.

One by one Hiro stepped on them-Uncertain of what they'd actually manage to do but also trying to avoid the heartless attacks.

Finally he got a break.

One of them was for a saw, which buzzed down and did a lot of damage to it. It was large enough that it wasn't about to avoid the saw, either.

With that in mind he pressed another button. Some robotic men came out-But on Hiro's side this time. With guns.

A yelp and he proceeded to jump atop of them, and he glanced at Oogie. Who wasn't happy to see the boy abusing his own casino to fight the monster in there.

Finally, after awhile Hiro managed to kill the thing.

Oogie was about to jump in himself, when Hiro's shard began to glow once again, and then there was the sound of seams being undone.

Oogie turned to see Jack had just now made it into his casino, glaring as he muttered, "Game over." and a pull on the seam.

Hiro watched as the bugs came out of him, and then bounced around the room before managing to get out of that world.


	19. Yet Another New World

The team, along with Riku, had been hard at work that day. They searched every alleyway, in the oceans, everywhere checking constantly to make certain they'd gotten them all. All of Riku's gummi blocks for his ship. After some arguing and forcing Riku revealed there wasn't enough room for everyone in the ship and it was true-It only had enough space to hold three people in it at once.

Deciding they needed to save a spot for Hiro, that meant only one person could go-And while Riku protested and told them that no one could come with him, they still volunteered Baymax to go with him. Which to a point he was sort of okay with, after all it was only a robotic nurse.

* * *

The group barely shrugged at Oogie's demise, watching Hiro continue to bounce about the place Maleficent turned, "It appears it is time for you to step in."

The taller one, Hades, laughed, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Hiro collapsed onto a road this time and looked up. Only to see...Oh no not more fantasy stuff.

There was a short saytr in front of him. With his hands on his hips at he looked over Hiro, "So I'm guessin' you're here for the tournament?"

A blank response from the young boy's face was all he got for the first ten seconds, "..What?"

"Nevermind." the satyr began to walk away, "Listen, if you're not gonna enter I've got two words for you-Move right now."

Hiro couldn't help but be annoyed a bit, "That's thre-" soon he gasped as he was suddenly bumped from behind, not in the usual way but this time he flew across the place and onto what could only be a seat of some sort.

"Sorry about that!" a voice called to him.

Hiro glanced rather dizzily at him and waited for his vision to become less blurry than it was to speak, "What a-Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hercules." he grinned at him, "Who're you?"

He blinked, taking in the name for a second before responding, "Hiro."

A chuckle, "So you're trying to be a true hero? Well maybe Phil could help y-"

"I am not takin' in any new recruits." Phil protested, Hiro shrugged, "That's okay, really. I'm kinda already a hero where I'm from."

Confused looks were shot at him, and Hiro narrowed his eyes and sat himself up, "Okay, so I'm not exactly the strongest member of my team, but I did kinda design and program all of our suits and abilities."

Even more confused stares, Hiro looked around and realized-This place was like ancient Greece.

Meaning no technology. No one would have any idea what he was saying. At least his appearance was back to normal.

He stood, "Nevermind." and began to walk out, Hercules stopped him, "Wait a minute, you sure you don't wanna stay and enter?" the other man grinned at him, Hiro shook his head, "No. I've got too much on my mind right now." soon he walked out of there, unaware he was being watched.


	20. A Starling Return

Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder, "Y'know, I realize that life hasn't been very fair to you. Y'know, lost your parents at three, brother less than a year ago, stuck where you don't belong, yadda yadda yadda." the young boy yanked his shoulder free, turning to see who it was facing him. His eyebrow raised in shock and confusion at the sight-He was dressed about the same as everyone else here, but he was taller, and had blue skin. His hair on fire, "How do you know about that?" he said rather angrily.

The man smirked, "Hey, I'm Hades-Lord of the Dead!" he walked over to the boy, leaning to the point where they were the same height and held out his hand, and a vision of smoke appeared in the form of Tadashi, "Listen, kid. I've got a deal for you here. I can bring your brother back, just how he was before he died. And you give me something in return, great am I right?"

Hiro scoffed, "If it were before he died he'd be in horrible pain that I don't want to put him through."

He chuckled, "Smart kid, tell ya what, how he was before the fire. Great family reunion, happy faces all around!" he shut his hand, Hiro glared at him through his helmet, "There's gotta be a catch to this-Nothing that good just is."

Hades almost laughed, "Well of course, I wanted something in return, didn't I?" he placed a hand on Hiro's back, never stopping his grin, "I just need one itty bitty little thing from you...Your heart."

"My...Heart?" Hiro looked at him confused, "Wouldn't that lead to my demise ultimately?" Hades laughed, "Yeah, yeah. It's kinda confusing, but don't worry-Ya won't be dead. I just wanna test it somewhere. That's all there is to it! Sure, you'll be out of it awhile-But you'll come back sooner than you know!"

The boy stared at the floor, thinking a bit, "...Why my heart of all things?"

"Listen, kid. You've got potential. I wanna see how far it goes, I promise you won't feel any pain whatsoever to it!"

"...Nothing bad's gonna happen to Tadashi when he's back...Right? You know, you won't hurt or kill him afterwards anyway?"

Hades paused a moment, he remembered what happened with something like that a long time ago...But then again, what could happen this time? Just keep a closer eye on your end, "Yeah sure, whatever. If Tadashi gets hurt, dies, or whatever because of me you get your heart back whatever-Deal?"

Hiro clenched his fists, trying to wonder if this were some kind of trick, he did say he'd do anything to bring his brother back...And he apparently won't die if he did this, right? But there was a bit of doubt creeping up on him, something wasn't right about this guy and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Listen, kid. If Tadashi didn't mean that much to you anyway, I'll just be-"

"Wait...Okay."

A smirk, "Shake on it and the deal's done."

* * *

The rest of the group had been trying desperately to help Riku fix his ship, "So for certain this'll help us find Hiro again?" Honey Lemon asked looking worried. Riku nodded, but added, "Yes and no, it'll help us look for him. But there's no way to actually-"

"Have any of you guys seen Hiro anywhere? He's left his hoodie at home." a new voice chimed in, and they all looked back. Eyes widening. As there before them stood someone who was long dead-Tadashi Hamada.

He looked about, then sighed, "Okay, what did I miss?"


End file.
